


Detention II

by AlexHunt



Series: The Elementalists (Beckett x Emma) [2]
Category: Choices - Fandom, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This part also takes place when Beckett and Emma have detention in the library. I think it was chapter 3 or 4 in Book 1. This is a little later than the first part though. They’ve been in detention several times together now.I haven’t really decided where I’m going with this or if this is anything so I’m just going to add I to Detention for now.
Relationships: Beckett Harrington/Emma Carlyle, Beckett Harrington/Main Character (Open Heart), Beckett Harrington/Main Character (The Elementalists), Beckett Harrington/Original Character
Series: The Elementalists (Beckett x Emma) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770436
Kudos: 8





	Detention II

**Detention Series:** [I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356007) , [II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443712) , [III](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517728) , [IV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594018) , [V ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671400) , [VI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707196) , [ VII ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873921) , [VIII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532160) , [IX ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099902) , [X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305669) , [XI ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530999), [XII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503107) , 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Do you want to talk about it?” Emma asked glancing at Beckett over her shoulder as they reshelved books. He had been quietly brooding since they began.

“Am I supposed to know what that means?” Beckett scoffed.

“Fine,” Emma rolled her eyes turning away from him. Even with her back to him, she could hear Beckett slam the book he was holding onto the shelf. She signed, resigning herself to be the better person. “Beckett…”

His shoulders slumped at the sound of his name. “It’s my sister. She’s achieved yet again, another thing to be celebrated and here I am, stuck in detention.”

“You still have time,” Emma reminded him, placing a reassuring hand on his arm. “You won’t be in detention forever. You’re Beckett Harrington! You’re still writing your story!” She nudged him. 

The corner of his lip curled upward slightly. “Thanks.” 

“And hey, I bet your sister isn’t dating a Sun-Att.”

“What?” Becket questioned quickly, his eyes widening. “No. Neither am I?”

“You don’t know the future,” Emma offered with a wink.

“Nor do you!” Beckett shook his head.

“Plus, you’re the only supposed Sun-Att that I know,” Beckett scoffed.

Emma smirked. “That is true, isn’t it?”

“What?!” Beckett’s cheeks pickened, taking a step back. “What are you implying?” 

“Relax, Harrington,” Emma teased. “It was a joke! My point is there is more to life than accomplishments that shine on your resume. There are other things. Everything’s going to be okay, just keep moving forward one day at a time. You can’t compare yourself to your sister. You’re not her, but she’s not you either.”

“Easy for you to say,” Beckett sighed. “You don’t have a sibling to compare yourself to.” 

“Maybe,” Emma almost felt bad for him… almost. He had a lot of pressure on him and he was putting even more on himself. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want your pity or your teasing,” Beckett slammed another book onto the shelf. “I just want to get out of here.”

“I know,” Emma sighed. “But until then, if you need to talk… we’ll be seeing each other a lot while we serve our sentence, whether you like it or not.”

Beckett looked at her curiously. 

“All I’m saying is… I’m here.” Emma didn’t know what she expected from him, but it was more than just that condescending stare. She turned away and grabbed a book to reshelve. 

Beckett’s gaze lingered on her for a moment longer than he probably should have. He couldn’t shake what she had said and that feeling…the moment after she said it was a joke…just for a slipt second, he felt disappointed. The growing warmth turning his cheeks from pink to red reminded him to turn away. The next book he reshelved made no sound as he placed it more softly on the shelf. Whatever she was, she was right. He had more time to make his parents proud.


End file.
